1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to selectively outputting portions of data, and more particularly to a system and method for a feed combine which selectively chooses data source content to be output to a user interface based on scoring criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems provide a number of different ways to sort through a collection of data and determine which data should be output to a user. However, there is a need for a system which is capable of making accurate determinations as to whether certain data (e.g., textual data, audio data, video data, image data, etc.) should be rendered to an audience.
For example, a business or restaurant owner may which to display content to customers or patrons, whether that content is text-based streams (e.g., originating from social networking sites), video streams, audio streams, etc. However, there are number of problems associated with displaying such content. For example, the owner may wish to prevent certain content from being displayed to avoid offending some or all of his customers.
Another problem relates to the fact that the amount of content which needs to be analyzed can vary greatly. This causes a problem because a particular scheme for filtering or scoring incoming content may work particularly well when the amount of content in a stream is minimal, but may be unsatisfactory when the amount of incoming content greatly increases, or vice versa.